If a fairy kisses an antifairy?
by Peanut-shrimp
Summary: Random Line: Anticosmo crossed his arms. "Why in the world would you think that?" Cosmo shrugged, he couldn't really answer that question. Anticosmo/Cosmo.. RATED M, YO!To scare the younger crowd away.. D
1. Kisses to you

Title: **If a fairy kisses an antifairy.?**

Pairing: Cosmo/Anticosmo

Rated: M, JUST to be sure D And to scare the younger crowd away.

Fandom: FOP, Fairly OddParents

Owner: The Butcherguy.. D

Writer: Me! Yay.. Internet cookie for me P

Grammar mistakes: Try and find them, and win an Internet cookie..

**Don't read if:** You have a **weak heart**, you're **under 16**, you are a **bitchy parent** who doesn't like any kind of **man/man**, you're **Butch Hartman**.. I MEAN IT.. FOLLOW MY **RULESSSS**!

**This story contains pairings that will make you think differently about the cartoon..**

- HAHA, yeah right.. .- I was being sarcastic..

--

He let out a deep sigh when his counterpart collapsed on shoulder, eyes filled with tears running down his cheeks, wetting Anticosmo's jacket and soft moans that was escaping from his pink lips. The hot breaths escaped Cosmo's mouth roughly and let Anticosmo smell the mixture between booze and sweets. He was some kind disgusted by this smell and slightly aroused. He shook of the last thought and tried to push Cosmo off. Placing his hands on both sides of Cosmo's chest he slowly pushed Cosmo off him. He knew the fairy couldn't stand on his feet so he took one of Cosmo's arms and placed it around his neck. "You know Cosmo, you shouldn't drink so much." Anticosmo tried to get Cosmo to walk but with no luck. Cosmo was too damn weak to walk all by himself and with the help of others, so Anticosmo decided to lift the fairy up and carry him all the way home to his and Wanda's house. But Anticosmo had only taken five steps before he could feel the liquids he had been drinking earlier with his counterpart spread to his head. Everything around him began to spin and he fell with the fairy in his arms hard on the ground. Unlike Cosmo who could feel the alcohol the instant he drank it, Anticosmo could feel the alcohol hours after. And now wasn't the best time for both of them to be weak lying on their backs. Anticosmo felt the pressure from Cosmo's body weight move and noticed they lay face to face. Cosmo smiled wide, "Hahaa. I found you." with that his forehead slammed onto Anticosmo's with great force. With the last strength Anticosmo lifted his hand to his head and rubbed his forehead. "Ow, Cosmo you boob."

Cosmo was the first to wake up that morning. With a small headache, he placed his hands on the cold ground and slowly lifted his upper body to see where he was. He looked up and noticed the leaves from a bush in front of him. He had been sleeping in a bush, great. He looked down and saw his counterpart still sleeping. His monocle had fallen off and his hair and clothes were dirty and creased. Cosmo smiled, he had never seen Anticosmo look like this before. Normally Anticosmo would walk around in his neat suits, all clean and handsome to look at. But not now, now he was different.

Anticosmo stopped breathing heavily and slowly opened an eye, he looked up at the fairy and saw him look back at him. Those intense green eyes just kept staring into his before he rudely broke the stare off. "What!?" Anticosmo asked beginning to show the more angry side of himself. Cosmo shook his head in surprise and looked away, "Erm, nothing. I was just wondering what I was doing ontop of you." Anticosmo pushed Cosmo off him, he brushed off some of the dirt on his jacket. "I tried to carry you to your home when you couldn't walk yourself. But I fell and you knocked me out with you head, you idiot." Using his fingers as a hairbrush he ran them through his hair to get it to look alittle nicer. He rose from the ground and brushed of his trousers. Cosmo curiously looked while he brushed the dirt off of his behind.

Anticosmo lowered his eyebrows when he saw Cosmo staring at him. "Cosmo!" Antiscosmo yelled with anger in his voice. He really wanted to kill the fairy sometimes. Cosmo stared at his counterpart's face and blushed. "Hehe, wanted to see if we look alike." Cosmo lied, he didn't want to get beaten up by his counterpart.

The antifairy lifted an eyebrow. 'Wanted to see if we look alike?' He thought, 'What a stupid thing to say'. But Anticosmo was some kind of amused by this and wanted to freak his counterpart out. He turned around, eyes on Cosmo, "Well, take a picture while you're looking."

Cosmo blush turned into a crimson red as he looked away, he didn't even know why he stared in the first place.

"No? You don't like it." Anticosmo smiled widely at the fairy. When the fairy didn't answer, Anticosmo turned around and put his hands to his hips. "I asked you a question." Cosmo shock and clutched his arm. "Well, err.. I don't know.. I mean.. I guess it is nice." Cosmo answered nervously. Anticosmo let his smile faded alittle. "Nice? Only nice?" He began to raise his voice.

Cosmo stood up, he had a blank expression on his face. Anticosmo got a bit confused, maybe he had stretched it far enough. "I was just joking, geez Cosmo. Did you really think I was like that." Anticosmo grinned.

Cosmo still had a blank expression on his face as he nodded.

Anticosmo crossed his arms. "Why in the world would you think that?" Cosmo shrugged, he couldn't really answer that question.

"COSMO!" A female voice yelled. Cosmo turned around and saw the pink haired fairy run up to him. "Did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you somehow?" Wanda searched her husband for bruises and scratches. "He didn't do anything to me Wanda, we just went out for a drink." Cosmo said calmly while looking at his wife with tired eyes.

"Why has your clothes become so dirty? I've just washed this shirt. Ugh Cosmo, why do you always have to be so dirty." Wanda asked brushing her husband's shirt off.

Anticosmo just watched as Wanda cleaned her husband for dust and dirt. Cosmo looked at Anticosmo, deep down inside him he felt sorry for Cosmo for having to be put up with this woman. The woman he called his lifelong partner who he loved more than anything else.

"We'll be going now antifairy, the next time you two get together please make sure he's not dirty when he comes home!" Wanda said while dragging her husband with her. "If I let him see you again!" She added angrily.

Anticosmo saw them leave behind some trees, he could still hear them though. Or, he could still hear Wanda, yelling at her husband for being so stupid.

He sighed and walked home.

--

He fell deep into his armchair and rested there for a while before he decided to make some dinner. It wasn't worth making a slap-up meal, Antiwanda wasn't eating with him anyway. She had told her him she rather wanted to eat a sandwich with her feet instead of eating with him at the dinner table. He hadn't been hurt, no, he hadn't even been mad at her. He was a gentleman for Gods sake, why would he be angry at his wife.

Though she had rudely blurted out that she didn't like him very much, he was still not angry at her. He kept all the anger inside him to a day when it would be needed. Anticosmo placed a plate on the table, fork, knife on each side of the plate. He went out to the kitchen again and fetched his tea, he took a sip and swallowed slowly, he wanted all the good taste as long in his mouth as he possible. The taste of a certain berry he liked. Anticosmo looked over his shoulder and saw his wife in the doorway, her arms were crossed and she had a wondering expression on her face. Anticosmo turned his body and looked with relaxed eyes at her. "What is it, dear." Anticosmo let a narrow smile show. "Don's dear meh you retard!" Antiwanda snarled at her husband. She had been pretty angry without any reason the last couple of days. Anticosmo didn't really wonder why. He just assumed she had had a rough day.

"Sweetie -" Anticosmo slowly walked over to his wife. Antiwanda lowered her eyebrows as her husband came closer. "- Why are you so angry at me?" He asked calmly while he lifted his hand out to rest it on her shoulder. She dodged his hand and switched her bodyweight to both her legs instead of leaning on the door frame. "Don's touch meh. You're just a filthy man whoses onlys intention is to goes around in bars and flirt." Antiwanda spat through her deformed teeth. Anticosmo put one hand on his hip and held with the other his wife's chin between two digits. "I just went out with Cosmo because he has problems with his wife." Antiwanda pushed Anticosmo away from her, she turned around, clutched her arms and looked at her feet, sad. "I have a problem withs yous too." Antiwanda murmured.

Anticosmo shock, he knew she had a problem with him, but he was unaware that she was gonna tell him. "A.. problem. What problem?" Anticosmo asked nervously. Antiwanda turned around arms crossed again. "I don's love yous, yous stupid man. Yous have been nothings but careless to meh. And I'm tired of that. What husband would be so careless abouts his wife." Antiwanda took a deep breath. "You don's seem to like me eithers." She added.

--

Anticosmo had been sitting on that bar chair for a while now, his head hang a bit as he stared down into his glass filled with the transparent liquid. Anticosmo just sat there hands on the glass, drinking of it every 5 minutes. He was in a really bad mood, he couldn't think of one good thought, the only thing he wanted to do now was to drink his sorrows away. But he had to wait for the booze to kick in. This wasn't really his style, normally when he was sad he just tried to take over the world or yell at Antiwanda for being stupid. It actually made him feel better although it was cruel, cruelty was a big part of him.

Maybe Antiwanda wasn't the right one for him after all. Maybe he had been so cruel to her because he didn't like her. Maybe..

Somebody poked Anticosmo on his shoulder, he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw his counterpart stand behind him with a wry smile on his face. He turned around on the chair to face the fairy. "Cosmo, what are you doing here?" Anticosmo asked while placing his hand on his thigh. "I.. Felt like going out. Alone!" Cosmo yelled tilting a bit. Anticosmo placed his hands on Cosmo's arms, "Don't you think you should stop drinking if you can't control it. Just because Wanda-" Cosmo moved his head forward in a quick motion so his nose and Anticosmo's touched each other. The antifairy widened his eyes as he was interrupted. "Don't say her name, I loathe her name. I loathe everything about her. She couldn't care less about me!" The sweet smell of booze and candy filled Anticosmo nostrils again. He wanted to push Cosmo's face away, but he couldn't do it. Anticosmo looked down at his feet, "I guess I'm sorry for mentioning her name then." He sighed.

Cosmo slowly began to smile. "I forgive you, even though you're an evil crook. And.. Why are you here?" Cosmo asked dumbly as he looked around in the bar. Anticosmo sighed again and let go of Cosmo's arms. "My wife hates me for being so careless about her. And yeah, I don't really like her, it's just because of you guys we got married too. And now you don't like being around her. Great." Anticosmo sat back on the chair, as he rested his elbows on the desk behind him. Cosmo looked back at his counterpart with a bit of anger in his eyes. "Well, I've always liked Wanda, LIKED. The first time I met her was in this place I worked. Tch, I was going to give her and her friends some food, but unfortunately I dropped it on her. I didn't know what to do so I just smiled at her and gave her an apology. She smiled back just as widely as I did. I think she thought I was in love with her or something, because the next day she asked me to drive her to the movies so we could watch a film. I hate to say no to women and children, they give me those evil looks. And the rest, well, you know the rest." Cosmo finished.

Anticosmo had a frown on his face. "How lovely." He said sarcastically. Cosmo frowned too, walked away from the antifairy and out of the bar. Anticosmo realized that Cosmo had misunderstood his joke after a few seconds. He ran out of the bar in hope to find the slightly drunken fairy.

He looked around when he got outside, but he couldn't see anything. Everything was dark and even a pair of glittering fairy wings would have a hard time forcing itself through all the darkness. Every antifairy Anticosmo knew had a good sight in the darkness, he was dark blind however, and he hated being teased with his disability.

It was then a voice spoke. "Leave me alone Antime." Anticosmo turned to the sound of the voice. He squinted his eyes and tried to focus on the person in front of him. It didn't help.

"Wanda is unsure about what I do when I'm out. She doesn't believe I hang out with you even though we end up sleeping the same place every morning she finds us. She's so suspicious." Cosmo sobbed. The antifairy tried to follow the sound of the sobs, but he felt he was going in the wrong direction. Cosmo sniffed as he heard Anticosmo come closer. His eyes focused on the antifairy as he slowly approached him.

"Why do you even bother helping me. I'm just a stupid fairy who can't do anything right." Cosmo said beginning to sob again. Anticosmo stopped when he heard the sentence being thrown out of Cosmo's mouth. He noticed it would be useless to find Cosmo in the dark, so he sat down on the ground. "You're not just a stupid fairy, Cosmo. And you can do things right. Of course you can't do things right all the time. But I know you try." Anticosmo said, pretty confident about this. Cosmo sniffed again, twice. "Well, Anticosmo, take a look at yourself, what you see is a handsome man who is intelligent, sensible, clean, did I say handsome..?" Cosmo asked already confused by the many words he had said. Many..

Anticosmo lifted an eyebrow, "You think I'm handsome?"

Cosmo was blank, a light red blush began to form across his face. "Yeah?" Cosmo answered nervously, allitle afraid of what Anticosmo would do to him.

"You're just very confused right now Cosmo." Anticosmo said, almost sounding like it was an excuse for something. Cosmo looked up at his counterpart, "Maybe."

They were silent for a bit. Quietly Cosmo rose from his seat and walked over to Anticosmo, he laid his arms on the antifairy's shoulders and hugged him. Anticosmo who wasn't surprised about this sneaked his arms around Cosmo's ribcage and hugged him back. Just like all the other times Anticosmo and Cosmo had been doing this, they ended up hugging each other. Cosmo being sad and Anticosmo being comforting.

But this time was different, Anticosmo was completely aware of Cosmo's latest changes of his personality, but he didn't care, and so, he gave Cosmo a peck on the cheek. He laid his head on Cosmo's shoulder and stroked his back. The fairy's wings began to flutter like a cold breeze had touched them.

He let a hand run through the antifairy's light and soft hair. It felt good between his fingers and Anticosmo seemed to enjoy it too. His breathing became more heavily and he closed his eyes. 'Wait, what am I doing, this could be so misunderstood' Anticosmo quickly opened his eyes and was about to push Cosmo away when he again felt the alcohol kick in. His legs became weak and he tried to hold on to Cosmo's shirt but his attempt was worthless, so he fell to the ground. With the world around him beginning to twirl slowly he stared up at the black sky where stars could be seen. He looked at the fairy above him, "Hi, I think I want my bed now." Anticosmo said dumbly. Cosmo sat down next to his counterpart, his eyes not moving from Anticosmo's. The antifairy smiled at the fairy, the sweetness in his eyes made Cosmo blush. The smell from him made Cosmo wanna dig his nose down into the antifairy's clothes and breathe in the scent. Just the slight touch from Anticosmo's hand on Cosmo's hand made him shiver from excitement. The blue wet lips made Cosmo wanna..

...

And he did, he bent down to Anticosmo's face and placed his own lips on the antifairy's. The antifairy smiled while he was kissed passionatly by the green haired fairy.

Cosmo lifted his head inches away from Anticosmo. Green eyes locked on each other.

"Cosmo?" Anticosmo asked, surely not finished with that sentence. Cosmo's smile faded a bit, but not too much, he didn't want to make Anticosmo's smile go away.

"Why did you.." Anticosmo couldn't quite form a sentence at the moment. "Kiss you." Cosmo said finishing the sentence.

--

**AREH, WHY DID I END IT HERE.. I chose not to get anyone to help me fix my errors. SO LIVE WITH THE BAD WRITING.. MWUAHAHAH! P**


	2. Red liquid and kisses

**I CONTINUED IT! OH NOES.. Wont tell you if I continue it anymore AHAHAH!**

**IT'S SHORT, but I wont apologize for it :P**

**AND WHAT BASTARD HAS DECIDED THAT APOLOGIZED IS SPELLED LIKE THAT INSTEAD OF: Apoligize XD It looks much better with an "i" **

**--**

_"Why did you.." Anticosmo couldn't quite form a sentence at the moment. "Kiss you." Cosmo said finishing the sentence._

Cosmo once again bent down but Anticosmo stopped his action with his hand and pushed him away.

"Stop, Cosmo. We have wives at home. And you, a kid.." Anticosmo remembered the little ball of magic called Poof that Cosmo and Wanda had gotten. He lowered his eyebrows and pulled his hand away from Cosmo's face only to see a saddened expression.

"Me and Wanda doesn't fit together anymore. We hoped that wishing for a baby would make it all alot easier between me and her.. But it didn't. It only got worse." Cosmo explained calmly and sadly.

Anticosmo tried to sit up but his body was still very weak and he knew he soon would pass out. "Cosmo, Antiwanda and I..." Anticosmo stopped, he knew what he was about to say would be a lie. He and Antiwanda had gone through alot of rough stuff lately.

Cosmo laid his hand on Anticosmo's lap and began to play with the antifairy's pants. With his body kind of paralysed, Anticosmo couldn't feel Cosmo's hand run up and down and pulling the pants. But he could see it.

"Cosmo, please stop that!" Anticosmo yelled at his counterpart. Cosmo immediately removed his hand, looked at Anticosmo and grinned, "Sorry, it's just whenever I get bored or nervous I have to pull in some clothes, and your leg was the closest to me." Anticosmo raised an eyebrow at this, 'What a lame excuse.' He thought while trying to move his leg away from Cosmo, but without any luck.

"Then why didn't you pull in your own clothes?" Anticosmo asked getting pretty tired from all the talking. Cosmo blushed a light red across his face while he twiddled his fingers. "I- Yours are much.. Nicer.." Cosmo said while pulling in his own shirt beginning to feel uncomfortable.

A silence began to form in the air, and both the fairy and antifairy felt very uncomfortable by this.

"I really wish I had a bed to lie down in." Anticosmo sighed, breaking the silence. Cosmo looked down at his hands which still were playing with his shirt. "I could bring you home.. To your bed.." The fairy said having other things on his mind. Anticosmo looked at his counterpart with an odd expression on his face. "No no." He said very certain while shaking his head. "I don't need you to touch me anymore tonight. I'll walk!" He added as he tried to place his arms behind his back and lift his body up with his elbows, of course with no luck.

Cosmo slightly smiled at his counterpart's bad attempt to rise from the ground, with his arms spread out from his body trying to move them under his back, but it didn't work.

Cosmo rose from the ground and looked down at the antifairy with a laugh in his eyes and a wry smile on his face. "Say hi to your wife from me." Cosmo said trying not to laugh. He turned around and began to walk away from the helpless antifairy, but he hadn't taken alot of steps before he could hear his counterpart almost cry out, "OKAY, I need your help!"

Cosmo looked over his shoulder with an evil grin spread across his face. "But I thought you didn't NEEEEED me!" Cosmo giggled. Anticosmo rolled his eyes and looked angrily at Cosmo, "Just help me, please." He asked trying not to let his rage scare his only help away.

Cosmo turned around again and walked over to his counterpart. He bent down and placed his arms behind his back. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Cosmo said in a teasing voice while he lowered his head closer to Anticosmo's face.

"I said." Anticosmo started. "Please, HELP, me!" He finished getting more and more angry at Cosmo.

The fairy lowered his head even more so he was about to touch Anticosmo's nose with his nose. "You'll have to do something for me first." Cosmo whispered.

Anticosmo almost couldn't take it anymore, he HAD to satisfy Cosmo to get home. What a troublesome kid.

Cosmo was so close to Anticosmo's face he could hear the fairy's heart beat faster and the blood in his veins run faster too.

Anticosmo hadn't tasted that stuff in a long time now. He had stopped killing innocent people and fairies a long time ago because of their precious blood.

'Hope he doesn't mind..' Anticosmo smiled at Cosmo. "What?"

Cosmo smiled wider and slightly placed his lips on top of Anticosmo's so he could feel the hot breathing of the fairy. "You want me to kiss you?" The antifairy asked smiling wider so his fangs showed. Cosmo noticed the pointy teeth showing in the corners of his counterpart's mouth. He wondered why the antifairy had gotten those, he wasn't a vampire, right?

"Anticosmo, your fangs." Cosmo moved a little away from his counterpart. "Why do you have them?"

Anticosmo licked the fangs and looked hungrily at Cosmo, "To kill annoying fairies." He laughed evilly and smirked at his fairy double. Cosmo backed away alittle more, but suddenly Anticosmo threw his arm at him and held him in a tight grip. Without moving from the ground he pulled Cosmo closer to him, "Didn't you want your KISS!" Anticosmo hissed.

Cosmo shook his head in a no but Anticosmo grabbed Cosmo's collar and pulled him closer so their noses touched each other again. Even their lips touched but only slightly.

Cosmo's body shook a bit when Anticosmo deeply kissed him. With their lips meeting Anticosmo already took the chance to press his tongue inside Cosmo's mouth and fill it with some kind of ecstacy that made Cosmo surrender to his counterpart completely.

Anticosmo smirked into the kiss when he felt Cosmo's tongue press against his, he knew he had the stupid fairy where he wanted him and where he was most weak.

In a second Anticosmo pulled out of the kiss and placed his lips on Cosmo's neck, he showed his fangs once again before rudely biting the soft skin.

Cosmo, still paralyzed sat bent over as still as he could. He could feel the teeth slowly being pressed into his skin.

Anticosmo waited.

Waited.

Waited!

...

Anticosmo let go of Cosmo's skin with his teeth and sighed at his counterpart expressionless face. Tears ran down his cheeks as he felt the blood run from his wound.

The blood ran down Cosmo's neck and dripped on Anticosmo's cheek like rain on a cold spring day.

But the liquid was warm and filled with life and energy. He could feel it through his skin as it hit him.

Cosmo weakly lifted his hand to his neck. "W-why did you, did you.. Bite me.?" Cosmo asked feeling the Ecstasy slowly wear off.

Anticosmo slightly smiled at his counterpart. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to kill you. I just wanted some of your life." He explained weakly, apparently he had used his last energy on the action to get Cosmo's blood to drip.

Cosmo felt lightheaded and felt like the world was about to fall down on him." Oh.." He answered before he fell down on Anticosmo who passed out from the lack of energy.

--

_**HAH, DRAMA! XD **_


End file.
